


The Begining

by AngelFlower23



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: A little look into that first faithful day of the scouts in the Moon Kingdom.





	The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write for the Silver Millenium but due to their age difference I decided to just leave it as is besides is tender sweet and short.

The silver millennium was indeed a peaceful era, within the Moon Kingdom and the neighboring planets surrounding the solar system, everyone was happy and content the word of a new moon princess heir had gone out to all planets near and far, the princesses from each planet where in their final stages of training to become the new moon princess guard.

 

The Princess of Mars was still apprehensive of the whole ordeal, why should she protect a baby princess from another kingdom even if said kingdom ruled all of theirs, she simply thought it wasn't fair for her to be sent off from home where she was the princess and having to bow down to this other princess, it simply made no sense but her father told her this would be good for the Martians it would strengthen their alliance with the Moon Kingdom thus making the Martians better off in the end.

 

Rei the princess of Mars was now boarding the shuttle to go to the Moon Kingdom, she held her transformation pen close, she looked back to her father one last time, she wondered now if this was her beginning or her end. Her father had made sure she had all she would need while living in the Moon Castle, some of her clothes, books and pieces of art depicting her family and royalty where sent along with her in the shuttle.

 

Rei was now sitting next to a blond princess, that had a red bow on her head. “Hi my name is Minako, I'm the princess from Venus.” Rei smiled and shook her hand, at least she knew now that it she wouldn't be the only princess doing this for the Moon princess. They all may be but seven years old yet they all knew they really had no choice but to be there even if it was against their will. At least that's what Rei thought.

 

“Hi I'm Rei Princess of Mars.” Rei replied to the other princess.

 

“Oh wonderful, I figured sitting over there with her blue hair is Princesses of Mercury Ami and next to her is the Princesses of Jupiter Makoto. We are all going to pledge our alliance to the moon kingdom.” Minako started saying, Rei bit a remark but simply nodded somberly knowing that with this girl she wasn't going to find understanding. Resigned she just turned her head to the window to watch the stars and the black void of space. Minako was a bit surprised but she shrugged and bounced in her seat some more excited to get to the Moon Kingdom besides she was about to see her cousin, so she was excited.

 

Once they had arrived at the Moon, they saw how beautiful the white and silver palace was, the pillars had golden stripes going down them and the water on the trench before getting to the palace was crystal clear that it was a mirror to the atmosphere, all four princesses had their mouths open at the sheer beauty and elegance of the palace. Once the shuttle had descended to the unboarding area the princesses where taken by a guard to Queen Serenity.

 

Rei held her transformation pen as if it was the only thing keeping her together as the four princesses walked towards the royal throne room, the walls of marmol where of a beautiful white, the floors of white opal glisten with each light that would hit them, the whole castle was beautiful inside and out, but Rei had to admit she would miss her red and brown castle, that was home this place though beautiful didn't feel as though it would be warm.

 

When they had arrived at the royal throne room, they noticed it was a simple one, with the silver and crystal throne in the middle and small candle lights mounted on the wall along with one crescent moon in a stainless blue window above the throne.

 

“Welcome Princess of Mercury, Princess of Venus, Princess of Mars and Princess of Jupiter you have all been brought here today to pledge your alliance on behalf of your planet home. I know this is difficult but I'm sure you will get to know and love the new Moon Princess, Princess Serenity, come and meet the child you will be protecting with your lives.”

 

All the princesses went over to the Bassinet close to the Queen, they peeked in and saw a baby with beautiful little golden curls all over her head that where fairly thing, Rei had put her hand in not really noticing she had and just like that the baby moon princess grabbed on to her left index finger, making the Martian princess gasp softly looking down at the bluest eyes that seemed of made of sapphire, the baby smiled and blew a raspberry at her which made Rei giggle as she wiped a bit of the drool away with her free hand, yeah... this might not be so bad after all there was a cute baby in the mix after all.


End file.
